


Of Amber and Flames

by lucille m (Rcmanov)



Series: Myths [1]
Category: Greek Tragedy, Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Prose Poem, Strong Female Characters, once again, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcmanov/pseuds/lucille%20m
Summary: Free verse poetry // "Who knows what Hestia might have done / Had she not chosen to protect without fighting"





	Of Amber and Flames

She has always been the quiet child

First born, yet silent and discrete

And though her eyes perpetually burn with an endless fire

She is never feared

She is a heart-warming figure by the fire

She is for everyone an anchor, stable and eternal

 

Who knows what Hestia might have done

Had she not chosen to protect without fighting

What a ruthless opponent she might have been

Fiercely defending her home, her family

What a fearless warrior she might have become

Her deeds engraved in marble

What epic songs poets might have sung about her

The lovers she could have taken, the mistakes she could have made, the battles she could have fought and won

 

She is everyone's and no one's goddess all at once

Never honoured by grandiose feasts yearly or grand hecatombs

Always praised and thanked with a never-ending fire

Her strength are not her skills on the battlefield

But her place

As a last hope

A leap of faith

A goddess to whom the poor sacrifice the little food they have

She never requires much

Just remembrance

She has long understood

That her talent lies in comfort and kindness

And that kindness always conquered people

And that people always conquered empires

 

No, Hestia is no great shield maiden

No seductress

No Olympian _either_

(this she has given up)

(this she has no need for)

(she would rather be in everyone's heart than on a useless throne)

But do not mistake kindness for weakness

She has never forgotten

The cruelty of people

~~(of her father)~~

The way some humans will always turn into monsters

The way she felt her heart turn to stone

~~(sometimes)~~

(long ago)

She will never forget

 

The flame

Deep within

Keeps burning

And, god or mortal,

You do not want to get burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first piece of poetry that I post on Ao3, but I have already posted some on Tumblr, that I will eventually reupload here as well. Please feel free to check out the rest of my Greek mythology inspired poems. (side note: my first language is not English, and I might post some of the poems I wrote in my native language)


End file.
